


I'll be there

by herewegobacktomoon



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herewegobacktomoon/pseuds/herewegobacktomoon
Summary: The idea for this fanfic came from a prompt I received on Tumblr, about Maya being sick and Carina looking after her. I've read some amazing fanfics which dealt with a similar issue in a very serious way, so I opted for something more lighthearted.I hope you'll enjoy it!*trigger warning* mention of abusive behavior.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	I'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and if you have any prompts I'll be glad to read them!  
> I'm sorry if I made some mistakes: if you notice them, don't be afraid to tell me!

“I've just finished filling all the reports from the fire and I'm heading home. If you need anything, just call me.” Maya said to Vic, while picking her stuff and walking to the door.

“Yup! Don't worry Maya! Hopefully, we won't need you for the rest of the shift!” Vic claimed, a little too enthusiastically.

“Hughes, that wasn't too nice of you, How should I take it?” Maya replied, trying to sound offended.

“Oh God, sweet broken Maya, you're becoming too sensitive! What I meant was that HOPEFULLY, we won't get called into another 4 alarms fire in the next two hours. That's it. Anyway, we can deal with everything, we've got me!” Vic teased back, causing Maya to roll her eyes.

“God Vic, why do I still even talk to you?” Maya asked, letting out a desperate sigh on her way to her car.

“Well, 'cause you love me!” Vic shouted back, laughing at the captain's wince.

Maya got in her car, took her phone from her pocket and tried to call Carina: it was 8.30 pm, so probably her girlfriend was having a break.  
After a few seconds, a warm voice greeted her “Ciao bella, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I'm off shift, going home, I just wanted to hear your voice. How about you?” the blonde replied softly, despite the tiredness.

“Everything's gone smooth so far. I've done two c-sections today and both babies are okay, resting with their mamas. Anyway, I'm glad you called, I missed you too.” Carina answered, eager to go home with Maya, but still stuck at work for the next 4 hours.

“No doubt you did an amazing job, as always” Maya added, making Carina laugh and comment something in Italian about her girlfriend not being impartial “ How close are you to coming home?”

“My shift ends in 4 hours, if nothing pops out all of a sudden. I think I'll work on some charts until then. Don't wait up for me, I heard about the 4 alarm fires here at the hospital, it must have been a rough day for you.” Carina replied, a bit of concern in her voice.

“Kind of, it was pretty exhausting, but I still want to see you, so I guess I'll wait anyway.  
I haven't seen you in two days Car, I mean, I know I'm a badass and the most feared captain around here, but I still have some weak spots aaaaaand..” the blond got interrupted from her girlfriend's chuckle.

“Oh, so we have a way too modest captain in full simp mode tonight? What a pity I can't make it home before you collapse.” the doctor teased.

“Got it, today is the day you all enjoy making fun of me, huh? Vic earlier, now you too... Poor me, I guess nobody loves me” Maya teased back, faking a sob just to hear Carina's laugh again, “anyway, have you eaten anything?” she asked.

“Not yet, I'm not very hungry, I guess I'll get some food from the restaurant near the hospital later, hoping I won't get intoxicated with that fake thing you Americans pass off as pizza.” the Italian replied in a disgusted tone.

“Don't be too dramatic, it can't be that bad!” the blonde exclaimed, her head already coming up with an idea “I have to hang up, it's a little foggy tonight, but I'll call you back as soon as I get home. I love you babe” 

“Yeah, of course, be careful please, Love you too” Carina replied, completely clueless about her girlfriend's plan.

Maya was longing to see the doctor and she opted for surprising her: as she had already showered at the station, instead of going home, she would have got some Italian food at Carina's favorite restaurant and headed to the hospital.

Twenty minutes later...  
Carina knew that it was a 10 minutes drive from the Station to their apartment so she was getting worried: she grabbed her phone, went for calling Maya when she heard a knock at the door.

She looked at her watch just to see it was 9 o'clock but, despite still feeling a little confused having no idea of who could have been, she said “Yes, come in”.

When she saw Maya standing by the door, with food that smelled too good to be American fake pizza in her hands, she immediately got up and walked towards her, pressing a long kiss on her lips.

“Guess the simp mode got at a pro-level here, huh?” she teased, grinning against the blonde's smile.

“ Guess someone doesn't want her Italian pizza, huh?” Maya teased back, wrapping her arms around Carina's hip, pulling her closer just to steal her one more kiss.

“Thank you bambina, I really needed this” the Italian stated, pulling Maya towards the little couch in her office and taking one of the boxes from her hands.

“What? Me or the food?” Maya teased again “ and be careful with your answer doctor, I might take it personally” she added, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, well, is there any difference between the two of you when it comes to me?” Carina smirked, causing the blonde to tilt her head back, perfectly aware of where it was going.

“Mmm, okay, okay, we should stop with all this teasing thing or we won't make it home tonight” Maya chuckled “babe, let's eat something before it gets cold”.

“Yeah, you're right” the other woman said, leaning to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek, then resting her head on her shoulder.

After eating and throwing away the boxes, the two of them settled again in the sofa, Carina all curled up in Maya's embrace.  
“Anyway, I love this version of you, being soft suits you very well” the Italian exclaimed, lifting her head to leave some kisses on the blonde's jaw, meaning every word but still trying to tease her a little.

“Yeah, I like it too, not that I love being soft, actually I hate it, but I like it because it means you're involved, as it only happens when it comes to you, me being soft I mean” Maya whispered, kissing Carina's forehead and catching her off guard.

It was one of the things the doctor loved the most about her girlfriend: no matter how often they teased each other, or how often they showed their love to each other, even in the tiniest details, Maya was always able to surprise her, combining these two different situations together out of the blue, causing her heart to skip a beat.

“Luckily, tomorrow we both have our day off, finally. Do you have any plan?” Maya asked, gently stroking Carina's hand, but not able to hold back a yawn.

“Well, I don't know about you, but sleeping until noon seems pretty good to me and I think your body agrees with me” the Italian said smiling.

“You're such a sleepyhead! What am I gonna do in bed, until noon, with all that light coming from the windows and you snoring like an old grumpy man?” Maya grumbled and Carina punched her shoulder jokingly.

“Maya!! First of all, I do not snore, let alone like an old grumpy man! Secondly, there are things called curtains we have at home that are specifically made to reduce the light.  
And last but not least, you're simply gonna relax and rest like normal people do on their days off!”.

Maya rolled her eyes, but before she could tell anything, Carina added with a smirk “Anyway, staying in bed until noon doesn't mean you have to sleep...”

The blonde's eyes suddenly widened, causing Carina to laugh, and she said “Well, that's an entirely different question, you should have said it immediately: if this is the case, I wouldn't mind staying in bed all day either!!”

“You're unbelievable” the doctor chuckled, while Maya kept kissing her neck, still in a soft way, despite the topic, just wanting to feel as close as possible to her.

Without even noticing, it was already midnight and Carina's shift was over so they could head home.  
Maya's eyes were exhausted and her head had started aching since she arrived but she didn't want to worry the doctor so she didn't say anything out loud, which proved to be useless as the Italian seemed to have the ability to read her mind: “Hey bella, are you okay?”

“I think so...” the blonde replied, rubbing her face which had started heating up.

“Mmm, actually I don't, come here...” Carina said, taking Maya's hand and pulling her closer, before kissing her forehead to take her temperature “Indeed, you have a fever, a pretty high one, I think. Let's go home, I'll drive though.”

As soon as they got home, Carina took the thermometer and handed it to Maya.

“101.3, it's very high bambina, you should take something.” Carina stated, quite worried.

“But I'm okay, I just feel a little dizzy...” Maya tried to object, but immediately gave up, too tired to insist and aware Carina was right.

She reluctantly took a pill and went to bed, Carina following her and putting a glass of fresh water on their nightstand.  
She knew the night wouldn't have been easy, remembering last time Maya was sick: luckily, it didn't happen too often for her to get sick, but when it did, it was usually pretty hard on her.  
What Carina didn't remember right away was that sick Maya meant clingy Maya, which wouldn't have been bad at all if it wasn't for all the sweating.  
The blonde curled up, wrapping her arms around Carina and never letting her go: even though the Italian was sweating too, she didn't want to loose her grip on Maya, who seemed like a little kid, defenseless.

Both of them immediately fell asleep, but around 3am, something was wrong: Maya started mumbling in her sleep, waking Carina up with her uncontrolled movements.  
Carina was pretty sleepy and she couldn't understand Maya's words, which were almost incomprehensible, but she could make out some of them “I can't dad, I can't, I'm sick”

The blonde was getting more and more nervous in her sleep, so Carina opted for waking her up: “Hey Maya, I'm here, you're okay” she whispered, pulling her closer and gently caressing her face.

Maya opened her eyes, completely out of breath as if in the middle of a panic attack, immediately looking for Carina's hand to hold it as tight as possible.  
Then, all of a sudden, without saying anything, she started crying, the Italian not being really sure what to do.

“Come here, just breathe with me, ok?” she said, rubbing Maya's back.

After twenty minutes, the blonde had settled down, still warm from the fever and anxious from the nightmare.  
“I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you up” she claimed, lowering her eyes trying to dismiss her feelings.

“Hey bella, don't you even say it! You wanna talk about it?” the Italian softly offered.  
She knew it was something that involved her dad, but she didn't want to push her in any way: she just wanted to show she was there.  
However, with the fever hitting hard and the progress the Captain was making in talking about her emotions, words came out of Maya's mouth like an uncontainable flow.

“It was about my dad... actually, it was something which happened when I was a child, and he was still my coach: it was the last day of training, the day before a competition I had worked amazingly hard to win...  
Unfortunately, that day I was sick, my fever was getting worse and I could barely make it to the end of the track, but my dad wasn't too happy about it...”

As she kept talking, Carina pulled her closer, stroking Maya's arm and leaving a kiss on her bare shoulder, without saying a word, wanting Maya to finish her sentence.

“He thought the fever was made up so he made me run for 20 miles and the following day, I felt so sick I couldn't even stand on my feet so I resigned from the race. He didn't speak to me for two weeks. Since then, every time I'm not okay, I just downplay it...” she added, drawing circles on the white sheet.

“I'm sorry you had to go through all of this, bambina, but there's nothing wrong with not being ok and I want you to know that it's important to talk about how you feel and if there's something that upsets you” Carina softly said, taking Maya's hand in hers “ Promise me you'll always tell me what's going on”, her loving eyes glaring at the woman next to her.

“ I promise...Could you just...you know..” Maya tried to formulate a question, but the Italian could tell what she was about to say just by looking at her pleading and watery eyes.

“Come here” Carina whispered and went to hug Maya, ready to hold her tight for as long as she would have needed it. “I love you, bella”.

“I love you too, so so much” she replied, before adjusting in the doctor's embrace and falling asleep again.

The following morning, Maya's fever still hadn't lowered completely: they woke up around noon, not exactly as planned, but they managed to get some rest, though.

“Morning bella, how are you feeling today?” Carina asked, turning around to kiss the woman next to her.

“A little dizzy, but better than yesterday” she answered, hinting a smile and stretching her arms.

“That's normal, you still have some fever. We should eat something so that you can take another pill, are you up to something?”

“Mmm, I don't know, I'm not that hungry... maybe one of your French toast?” Maya smirked, kissing Carina's neck, knowing way too well that she was teasing her girlfriend, as French toast was the kind of breakfast they usually had after morning sex.

“Oh, okay, I know where this is going: forget about any eventual “pre-lunch” activity, you need to rest today, at least until the fever doesn't go away.” the Italian teased back, pulling away from a grumpy Maya and heading to the kitchen.

After the blonde had taken the pill, they both lay down on the couch, Carina scrolling through her phone and Maya reading the news, already feeling dizzy because of the paracetamol.

“ I'd like to buy a new rug for our bathroom, but I can't pick one. Which one do you prefer?” Carina said, leaning towards Maya to show her the pictures on her phone.

“Mmm, I don't know, maybe the cream-colored one, I think it matches with our new bathrobes” Maya answered, too late to realize she had messed up.

“huh? What bathrobes?” Carina asked raising her eyebrow, having no clue about what Maya was referring to.

“Fuck, these pills make me talk too much. Is it normal to feel like I've been drugged??” the blonde tried to change topic, not wanting to reveal the surprise she had prepared for Carina for the following week.

“Yes, if you're not used to taking them, it can happen” Carina chuckled “Anyway, it was an awful way to avoid my question, but I won't dig any further.” she added, raising her hands.

“There's nothing to dig into, actually” Maya claimed, trying to dismiss her previous statement,  
“ I think I'm just raving a little, don't mind me”

“You're awful at faking too, you know?” Carina teased, softly punching Maya's shoulder

“I love you too, babe” Maya ironically teased back, before noticing Carina's wide smile.  
“I guess that smile isn't for me, should I get worried?” Maya asked, pretending to be concerned.

“It's Amelia, stupida. She just sent me a photo she took of Scout and me yesterday, he's adorable. Look” Carina replied, handing Maya the phone and resting her head on her shoulder.

“You both are adorable! And you look so happy, I'm sure you'll be a great mom!” the blonde said, kissing her girlfriend's forehead “even though I think your new rug wouldn't last long, babies are as cute as messy and cream-colored stuff will turn black sooner than you expect” she commented, laughing a little while picturing the scene.

Carina was completely caught off guard: Maya's comment sounded like some kind of plan, of a future envisioned together, and with a baby.  
They hadn't talked about it a lot, they knew it was something both of them neither excluded nor were eager to experience, but Maya, with those words, made her heart skip a beat.  
At the thought of being a mum, of creating a bigger family with her person, who already was her family now, she felt amazingly happy.  
Actually, it was the fact itself that Maya thought of a future together that made the Italian jump for joy: after a year, she knew the firefighter was her person, but she was still afraid that, sooner or later, she would have been alone, as her entire life had been a roller coaster and good things never lasted for too long.  
With Maya, it was different: she felt safe, she was leaving all her fears behind, she had opened to someone and that someone stayed, only out of love.

While Carina was spiraling, Maya had fallen asleep and, even though she was staring at her with loving eyes, the sleepy blonde caused the Italian to think that probably, her words, were said only because of the dizziness, due to the pills.

The doctor took a blanket and put it on her girlfriend's back, then heading to the kitchen to work on some charts.  
After a “nap” of two hours, Maya woke up, now feeling way better and immediately looking for Carina, who had left a note for her on the table.  
"We ran out of almond milk and your protein powder, I'll be back soon, I'll get something for dinner too, I love you."

Maya stared for a second at that little note, thinking that Carina 's attention to the tiniest details was one of the things that made her feel unconditionally loved.  
She no longer felt dizzy, but checked her fever anyway and luckily, her temperature was back to normal, so she opted for cooking the Italian's favorite dessert, tiramisu.

Around 7 pm, she heard some noises from the door and Carina stepped inside, hands full of bags.  
Maya helped her carrying them and then pulled her in a breathtaking kiss,

“I think someone's feeling better” the Italian said, catching her breath.

“Amazing actually” the blonde continued, grinning against Carina's lips, cupping her face with her hands.

“Mmm, good, and... how is your fever?” she asked, taking off her jacket and hanging it to the hall stand.

“Disappeared, I'm back to 98.2 F°” Maya answered proudly, stealing another kiss from her girlfriend.  
“That's good!! See? Sleeping and resting is not that bad!!” Carina admitted fiercely, “I'll have a quick shower, do you need any help? Are you cooking something?” she added, curiously.

“Go have your shower babe, this is a surprise, I'm not gonna spoiler anything this time!” Maya warned jokingly.

At the end of the dinner, she grabbed the dessert from the fridge and served two portions, one for her and one for Carina.

“No way, Bella, You made me Tiramisu. Did you use my recipe?” Carina asked, staring at the mouthwatering dessert.

“Yeah, it's your recipe” the blonde laughed, “but it won't be as delicious as yours, though. Anyway, I hope you like it”

“Of course I like it, bella! You didn't need to!” Carina exclaimed, mouth filled with the dessert that she was clearly enjoying, much to Maya's satisfaction.

“I know, but I wanted to. And I also wanted to thank you for looking after me on your day off, I had entirely different plans for us” Maya smirked.

“There's no need to thank me, that's what people do with the ones they love, they take care of them”  
Carina softly continued, rubbing Maya's hand “and I'm actually pretty in love with you, it turns out”

Maya leaned towards her to place a kiss on her lips, then pulling her towards the couch, where they cuddled up for a while.  
There was a peaceful and warm atmosphere but, out of the blue, Maya interrupted the silence.

“Earlier I was thinking...maybe we should buy the light green one” she said.

A confused look on Carina's face made her smile, “What are you talking about?” the doctor asked, still not having connected the dots.

“The rug we were talking about this afternoon” Maya chuckled “I guess cream-colored is a little too risky, you know, too delicate maybe...” she shyly added.

“Maya, we've grown-up people, we can pay attention to that” Carina laughed, not understanding her girlfriend's words, as she was convinced they were pronounced only because of the dizziness.

“Sometimes, when you're watching the TV I actually doubt it, but yeah, I know that.” Maya teased “But I was thinking about someone else... someone like a little Scout...” she continued hesitantly.

Carina froze: she heard those words again and Maya wasn't under the effect of some pills anymore, she was lucid and aware of what she was saying.  
Her heart seemed like it was ready to jump out of her chest, but she was able to contain it, just rubbing circles with her thumb on the blonde's hand, gradually tightening her grip on her.

“Yeah...I'd love that.” these were all the words Carina managed to say, but they were enough to make Maya understand they were on the same page, wanting the same thing.  
The captain wrapped her arms around the doctor, constantly placing kisses on her neck, then slowly moving to her shoulder.

“You told me you had some plans for us, what about sticking to them?” Carina teased, knowing exactly what the blonde's plan was.

“Well, you know how much I love respecting all my to-dos lists, sooooo..” Maya teased back, lifting Carina up and heading to the bedroom.

“I think I'll help you complete this one” Carina smirked, playfully biting Maya's neck.

“I've been seriously looking forward to it” the blonde teased back, closing the door behind them, glad to have found her person and not willing to let her go for any reason in the world.


End file.
